1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a recording medium storing therein a program for measuring power of a modulated signal obtained by modulating a carrier signal having a prescribed frequency.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the band of modulated signals used in wireless communication has widened significantly. When measuring the power of a wideband modulated signal, the signal decays in the analog input path of the power measurement apparatus. Therefore, when measuring the power of a wideband modulated signal, the power measurement apparatus corrects the measurement result using a digital filter or the like.
This technology is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-84277.
However, in order to filter the wideband signal, the measurement apparatus must be provided with a large filter circuit.